All You Need
by ForeverLilacLies
Summary: Five times Jimmy Hook was there for Peter and one time he let him fall.
1. Chapter 1

**This is part of a series.**

**Rated K**

**I do not own Neverland (SYFY)**

**I'm on a bit of a Neverland kick which sucks when no one else is. This will have to do for now.**

* * *

It had been a miracle there was a record of her. Her time of death and the child she left behind. All Jimmy had needed to do was ask the woman who ran the orphanage and she had offered him a small smile.

"He is in the courtyard with the other children. Sister Mildred will show you." She nodded to a younger nun who stepped forward.

"Come along, dear." Jimmy followed her out into the brisk air, his coat doing little against the biting cold. Outside, several children ran about. All orphans. All alone. He gazed around the crowd attempting to spot the child in question out. Perhaps he would have her red hair. Sister Mildred smiled at him and pointed towards the brick wall on the other side of the courtyard. Jimmy followed her gaze and squinted, ignoring the children who raced by in favor of the one who sat against the wall. The boy was impossibly tiny. Dark haired and pale. Jimmy approached him slowly, waiting for the tiny waif to notice him. Finally the boy met his eyes and he was stunned at the loveliness of them. _Just like hers_…large doe eyed and deep brown, framed by long curling lashes. He stared at the boy, unable to look away for several moments. The boy's gaze had passed over him to peer around the snow covered courtyard in silence.

Jimmy turned to Sister Mildred who stood beside him.

"How long has he been here?" He questioned, nodding towards the child.

"Three years now. Poor dear was just four when his mother passed. He'll be eight in a few months time."

"What is his name?" Jimmy asked, never taking his eyes off the waif.

"His name is Peter." Sister Mildred hummed. Jimmy's fingers traced the bridge of his hat as he gazed at the boy.

"Peter…may I speak with him?" He asked and Sister Mildred nodded. "You may." Jimmy approached Peter whose eyes returned to watching him. Smiling, Jimmy knelt down near the child.

"Hello Peter." Jimmy greeted softly. Peter stared at him, brows furrowing.

"Hello." He replied warily. His eyes shifting to the other children playing. He appeared apprehensive. His little fingers curling around his knees.

"My name is Jimmy." Jimmy continued. Peter offered a faint smile.

"I'm Peter…but I guess you already knew that." He looked down at his dirty shoes while Jimmy chuckled. "Why aren't you playing with the other children?" He asked, glancing up and studying the children in the courtyard. Peter shrugged his shoulders studying his shoes.

"I don't know." He replied sullenly. Jimmy frowned. "Have you any friends here Peter?"

Peter shook his head. He did not look at Jimmy who studied him. Not a friend in the world and all alone? No child of Jenny would face that. Not even if **he** was the father.

"Peter," The waif looked back up at him. "I was wondering if you would at all be interested in coming home with me?"

Peter's little brow furrowed once again.

"You mean like adopting me?"

"Yes." Jimmy responded, meeting Peter's stare with a little smile. Peter shook his head.

"Are you…are you _sure_?" His voice coming out much softer and Jimmy's smile softened.

"Of course I am." He replied, His hands itched to cup Peter's dear little face in his hands. Instead he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a little bauble. He offers it to Peter who looks at it with great interest. Slowly he takes the offered prize, a smile spreading across his face. His little fingers traced over the bauble and he looked up at Jimmy who was still smiling.

"It's a gift." Jimmy stated and Peter's face heated slightly.

"Thank you." The child's hunched shoulders relaxed, his demeanor shifting as he looked at Jimmy. Jimmy took quick advantage, his hands clasped in his lap as he gazed into the face of the child of his love and his enemy.

"You have been here far too long Peter. I do believe you would enjoy life with me. Much nicer than being here with no friends._ I_ will be your friend." Jimmy urged and Peter blinked, looking horribly confused.

"You will be my friend?"

"I will be anything you need me to be." Jimmy vowed. He watched as the boy's face lit up. "I would like that." Slowly he reached out and took the offered hand. Jimmy curled his fingers around Peter's; marveling at how tiny they were in his own hand. Hand in hand man and child walked across the courtyard to a smiling Sister Mildred. And as they descended the steps of the orphanage that Peter had spent nearly have his life, the boy did not look back once.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated K**

**Still don't own anything.**

**Super Fluffy!**

* * *

Often times during the night, Jimmy would wake up to Peter crawling into bed next to him, he would lie perfectly still as the child tucked his head under the chin and drew in close to the man for warmth. Peter approached as quietly as he could, but still Jimmy always knew.

The first time it had happened the floor had creaked and Jimmy's eyes shot open just as Peter fled out the door, his nerve evaporated. The second time it happened, Peter made it to the bed avoiding the area of the floor that creaked, yet Jimmy still awoke. Befuddled and groggy, he squinted at Peter.

"Peter? What are you doing?" He asked in confusion. Peter blinked owlishly. His face hidden in the shadows of the darkened room.

"Can't sleep." The boy finally managed. Jimmy sat up. "Are you having nightmares?" He questioned and Peter shook his head.

"M' sorry for waking you up Jimmy." Peter began to back away to leave the room, when Jimmy leant forward and took Peter's arm.

"No. There is no need to apologize. Why can't you sleep Peter?"

"I'm all alone."

Peter had in a sense never been alone. For a few years it had been his mother and himself. Together they went day by day side by side. Her death led to him being place in the orphanage. There were many children in the orphanage. At night he slept in a room with several other boys. He could hear them breathe as they slept. And despite his feelings of loneliness and sadness, those boys were still there assuring him with their breath that even if he sometimes felt like it, he was not alone. But now he slept alone. No other boys breathing or whispering. Jimmy, too far away to be there. It scared Peter. Jimmy smiled at him suddenly. His eyes tender. His grip on Peter's arm loosened for a moment before pulling him forward. With his other hand he held open the blanket.

"Of course. If you would like, you can sleep here tonight."

Peter needed no more coaxing, clambering into the bed and against Jimmy's chest with a relieved little smile. Chucking, Jimmy pressed a kiss against the top of Peter's head and lay the blanket back down.

Time passed easily enough, at night Peter would find his way to Jimmy's bed where Jimmy was waiting with an exasperated smile. Jimmy of course was thrilled to have Peter wish to be close to him. This boy, Jenny's son adored him so dearly and snuggled so close with him during the night. It was as if Peter was his own son. Another darker part of Jimmy chuckled and thought of what Peter's father would think if he knew his son spent his nights curled in Jimmy's arms. Where the father had failed, Jimmy had succeeded. Peter was by all means, his son now. His boy.

* * *

Peter was nine when they took in Fox. Peter had been on a job for Jimmy when he had seen him fleeing from a man who was screaming obscenities at him with every step. Then in a blink of an eye, the boy had vanished around the corner, leaving the irate man very confused. Peter followed the mystery boy. The boy was slipping through a window and Peter, ever curious followed. it was like a game and when the boy had spotted Peter following he had grinned, and Peter had grinned back.

That night, while Jimmy worried and stared out the window waiting for Peter, they boys spent it walking down the deserted nighttime streets, talking and laughing. Fox, like Peter had no family to go to. His mum and father dead of illness. Unable to let Fox walk away, he had convince him to follow him home.

"Where have you been?" Jimmy had asked as Peter walked through the door, Fox trailing behind. Peter had smiled his usual sheepish grin and ushered Fox forward.

"This is Fox. He doesn't have a home. He's really smart and fast. Can he stay Jimmy? Please?" Jimmy stared at the two boys. Peter' earnest expression and the closed off nervous one on the taller boy's face. He regarded Fox carefully.

"How old are you boy?" He asked.

"Ten sir."

"You have no family to go to?"

"None sir." Fox responded solemnly. Jimmy's brows furrowed as he took in the boy's appearance.

"Peter says you are very fast and smart. We certainly have room for that here. Peter will show you where to sleep." Amusement danced in the man's eyes at the elated expression on Peter's face and the awe in Fox's. He waved off the boy's sputtered thanks and nodded to Peter to show him his bed. Peter quickly approached Jimmy and threw his arms around him in a tight hug.

"Thank you Jimmy." He murmured against Jimmy's stomach. Jimmy smiled and gently stroked Peter's dark hair. "Go on Peter." He urged. Bestowing Jimmy with a final smile, Peter raced towards Fox and the two boys charged down the stairs and out of sight.

Peter did not come to Jimmy that night.

Instead, early the next morning, Jimmy found him and Fox curled in the beds facing each other, their fingers nearly touching. they had spent the night talking and laughing and oh so happy to have met each other. Smiling, Jimmy silently made his way back up the stairs, thankful that Fox had come to them.

A year later they would taken in Nibs and Curly. The boys had been traveling together for the last couple of weeks and were relieved to run into Fox and Peter. The older boy had been hesitant to accept the offer, but after seeing Nibs accept, he followed. The ten and nine year old were accepted by Jimmy who was surprised to see two more boys approach but at Fox and Peter's pleading, he could not turn them away. Four months later would bring nine year old Slightly to the group and followed by nine year old Tootles two weeks later. The youngest; ten year old Twins joined them a year and a half later.

If you had asked jimmy Hook if he expected that by taking Peter in, he would end up taking in a bunch of stray children he would have scoffed. However, suddenly there were boys everywhere! He could not deny Peter those boys.

Fox's cleverness matched his name. He as the eldest watched over the other boys with ease, and was particularly protective of Peter. Those two were always the closest and if you spotted one, the other was not far behind. Nibs was softer spoken than the other boys. Cautious and quick, he made a wonderful pickpocket. Curly was rather...surly. His temper often getting the better of him. But loyal without a doubt. Slightly was a friendly lad and always appeared well groomed. He was closer with Tootles who was probably the most approachable of the group of rag tag children. Twins was quite the charmer. He was still young enough to slip passed most unnoticed. His small size being his advantage.

And Peter.

His Peter.

In the span of the last few years, the boy had taken Hook's hear and held it tight. At first Hook had thought it had all to do with Jenny, but in reality. It was all Peter. He managed to bring a group of children and make a family. Jimmy would not give up these boys for anything on Earth. With these boys now living there, it meant Peter was no longer alone at night. They all slept together down those creaky stairs, blissful to be in each other's company.

But sometimes late at night, Peter would still approach Jimmy and slip under the blankets with him, still needing that closeness that only Jimmy could provide. Jimmy cherished these moments throughout the years. He would do anything for this boy. He would help him in any way he could. No matter what it was. His boy had family. It proved to be a cold night, when he realized that peter would never again approach his bed with a hopeful little smile. He would never hold the boy again. it was even colder when he realized he didn't care.

* * *

**To those reading this...THANK YOU!**


	3. Chapter 3

Rated K+

The boys had formed an easy working unit. It marveled Jimmy how easily they came together when the time called for it. How close they came to each other without any need to. Jimmy imagined where they would be if not with him. Curly would be dead. Perhaps the twins as well. They would be on the streets or in a factory. Jimmy knew that was where Peter would be headed if Jimmy had not shown up. Peter in a factory?

Blasphemy.

Supper was an interesting affair with the children. Food often stolen from vendors. Breads and fruits, taken by grubby little hands. They would all gather together, placing their treasures on the table with happy little grins. Jimmy would chuckle and comment on the lack of vegetable, because of course they would never bother with a vegetable! Boys would be boys it seemed.

However, on the Jolly Roger meals were much different. Ales were drank and meat from caught animals roasted. There was just as much talk but none of the innocence. Much talk was bawdy and crude. It was a rather pleasant change for Hook. No longer being forced to watch his every word, with his crew he could be a man. Still some nights after drinking himself into oblivion, drinking himself past the resentment and hatred for peter to to the point where he lamented him. Jimmy would think of Peter.

* * *

Peter offered Jimmy a wide grin as the man offered him an apple. He took the apple in his had, admiring the red skin.

"Jimmy?" He began softly. Jimmy cocked a brow at the hesitance in Peter's tone.

"Yes Peter?" He questioned and the boy licked his lips shuffling.

"We'll stick together right? No matter what?" He asked, his dark eyes wide. Smiling Jimmy ran a hand through the boy's hair.

"No matter what."


	4. Chapter 4

**Rated K+**

The boys had formed an easy working unit. It marveled Jimmy how easily they came together when the time called for it. How close they came to each other without any need to. Jimmy imagined where they would be if not with him. Curly would be dead. Perhaps the twins as well. They would be on the streets or in a factory. Jimmy knew that was where Peter would be headed if Jimmy had not shown up. Peter in a factory?

Blasphemy.

Supper was an interesting affair with the children. Food often stolen from vendors. Breads and fruits, taken by grubby little hands. They would all gather together, placing their treasures on the table with happy little grins. Jimmy would chuckle and comment on the lack of vegetable, because of course they would never bother with a vegetable! Boys would be boys it seemed.

However, on the Jolly Roger meals were much different. Ales were drank and meat from caught animals roasted. There was just as much talk but none of the innocence. Much talk was bawdy and crude. It was a rather pleasant change for Hook. No longer being forced to watch his every word, with his crew he could be a man. Still some nights after drinking himself into oblivion, drinking himself past the resentment and hatred for Peter to to the point where he lamented him. Jimmy would think of Peter.

* * *

Peter offered Jimmy a wide grin as the man offered him an apple. He took the apple in his had, admiring the red skin.

"Jimmy?" He began softly. Jimmy cocked a brow at the hesitance in Peter's tone.

"Yes Peter?" He questioned and the boy licked his lips shuffling.

"We'll stick together right? No matter what?" He asked, his dark eyes wide. Smiling Jimmy ran a hand through the boy's hair.

"No matter what." He murmured. No matter what lasting a mere year and a half after that conversation.

No as James Hook sat aboard his ship, with no boys running around or Peter at his side, he marveled over how things had changed so quickly. He listened to the crew sing bawdy songs in silence, smiling slightly.

Was he happy here?


End file.
